Camus kontra Królowa Śniegu
INTRO " Jak wiadomo że w ostatnim czasie wszystko się wydarzyło , były walki z spectraniami amazonkami rycerzami śniegu.A teraz było walka z Aresem ,gdy w Sanktuarium Mu Shiryu Okio wyruszyli do 5-ciu Wzgórz a tam czekał Dohko.To Camus wyruszył pierw do Syberii tam zmierzyc się z Królową Śniegu którą wogule niezna.Jak rycerze śniegu za atakowali świętych wojowników w Asgarze,to Złoty rycerz wody i lodu musi jakość oczyszczyć tą zniewagę nawet swoją i ucznia Hyogi" Syberia.......' Camus już jest na miejscu , nawet przyszedł z nim Hyoga odwiedzić grób rycerza Kryształu' Camus:Hyoga idzć do miasteczka ,żeby tu nikt nieprzeszkadzał rozumiesz Hyoga! Hyoga:Ale mistrzu raz straciłem mistrza Kryształu, choć nie chciałem go zbić Camus:Wiem o tym Hyoga nie martw się o mnie, lecz martw o siebie Hyoga:Choć to nie potrawie( we łzami oczach) Camus:Hyoga już idzć ' Hyoga zawahnoł się i posłusznie poszedł do miateczka tam gdzie trenował z Iassacem przy rycerzu Kryształu co mu mówi kto jest bardziej od niego silny rycerz wodnika złoty rycerz wodnika' ' Gdy już Hyoga sie bardziej od dalał , Camus czekał na Królową Śniegu.Lecz przybili rycerze śniegu mu na powitanie Fly Lon Gerfing jeszcze raz się przeliczyli swojimi mocami chwaląc się jak głupcy . Camus jeszcze raz ich bardzie pokonał jednym już ciosem upadli na śniegu bardzie zbić niż przedtem.Gdy już przyszła Królowa Śniegu' Królowa Śniegu:No znów się spotykamy Garfing Kira Fly Lon idzcie już Garfing Lon Fly:Tak jest Królowo Śniegu! ( I już poszli , a Kira udała się do miasteczka) Camus:To było twoje powitanie! jak na rycerza Królowa Śniegu:Garfing Lon Fly bardziej chcieli cię zbić , ale się przeliczyli Camus:Bardzo mi szbieszno Królowa Śniegu:Gdzie! ratować świat no zapomniałam przecie jesteś rycerzem zodiaku Panie Wodniku! Camus:Przestan mówić mi Panie Wodniku!tak miasteczku tu mówią Królowa Śniegu:O czyżby masz imię Camus:Jestem złotym rycerzem wodnika jestem Camus Królowa Śniegu:( w myślach ) Coś tę imię znam ale gdzie? Camus:Czy Królowa Śniegu ma też imię Królowa Śniegu:Tak Królowa Śniegu i tyle mam Panie Wodniku! ' Zaczeła się walka pomiędzy Camusem a Królową Śniegu. Oboje używają poderznych ataków ,Królowa Śniegu jako rycerz rekina wie dobrze gdzie atakować swego przeciwnika,Camus używa swych ataków śniegu wiatru i wody .' ' Gdy czerwonowłosa Królowa Śniegu swej lodowej masce atakuje ciemnoturkosowegowłosego Camusa swym atakiem szczęk co świętego wjownika Thora powaliło ,Camus szybcej uwyjał się żeby ataki Królowej Śniegu go niedrasneły nawet Królowa Śniegu nadożała za Camusem też unikając jego ciosów' Camus:Tak dalej pójdzie to nie wyrusze z Sagą Aiolosem w misję zalezienie Nike Królowa Śniegu:A co tak cie wykoncze! Wodniku ! Camus:Już wiem! Królowa Śniegu:Co już wiesz!? Camus:Wiem jak cie pokonam Królowa Śniegu:Hehe ciekawie jak Camus:Znam sposóp Królowa Śniegu:Jaki znów sposóp " Gdy Królowa Śniegu niewiedziała o co chodzi , Camus zrobił swój atak niszcząc Króloweej Śniegu jej maskę z twarzy aż się przywaliła zaskoczona w śniegu ukawszy swą twarz na śniegu , przy biża się do niej Camus.Gdy telikatnie chwycąc kobietę za ramiona odkrywa że to jego przyjacółka z syberii tak jak rycerz Kryształu." Camus:An.... Anastazja to ty jesteś Królową Śniegu? Anastazja:A co ty niechciałeś mnie trochę na uczyć tyko Ina ( w płaczem oczach żalu) Camus:Niech ciałem cie narażać Anastazja:Camus byłeś teraz bardziej chłodny do mnie jak mój dziadek (płaczem) Camus:Taki mam charakter Anastazjo, z rozum to żeby być złotym rycerzem .. Anastazja:Ale nie dlamnie, obiecywałeś że zabierzesz mnie do swojego kraju Camus:Do Francji,o to ci chodzi Anastazjo Anastazja:Nawet się zemną nie pożegnałeś, gdy wyruszyłeś do Grecji Camus:Bo powiedziałaś sama że niechcesz mnie znać, tylko Ina był i stał się rycerzem kryształu , a ja złotym rycerzem wodnika Anastazja:Wiec wyruszyłam do Asgaru, była kobieta Noma od robienia śnierzynek Camus:Anastazjo jesteś rycerzem rekina, ale jak Anastazja:Poznałam taktykę rekinów jak atakują , i chciałam być rycerzem tladego noszę ząd rekina Camus:Po co żeby mnie pokonać Anastazja:Tak co mi wyżądziłeśi tak poznałam Garfinga Lona Flyna którzy chodzć pochodzą z Szwecji Camus:Ale przynaj mniej cie widze Anastazjo Anastazja:Ja ciebie też Camuse " Przyszli szybko Kira i Hyoga do swojich mistrzów , widząc jak się oboje obejmują nienaiść upłnoła daleko a doszła przyjażń .Nawet Kira i Hyoga się za przyjaznili ze sobą " Hyoga:Kira jesteś tesz swietną wojowniczką jak amazonki i ..... Kira:Ty też Hyoga widze jak mój mistrz a twój się znają Hyoga:Tego mi mistrz Camus mi o tym nie spomniał Camus:Bo byś dużo pytań wydawał Hyoga Anastazja:Camus to tylko jeszcze dzieci Camus:Hyoga różamy do Grecji , żegnaj Anastazjo Anastazja:Zegnaj Camus Kira:Pa Hyoga Hyoga:Pa Kira ' po drodze do grecji .....' Hyoga:A czy ty mistrzu znasz rycerza kryształu Camus:Hyoga jeszcze raz powierz o my życiu na syberii to cie ..... lepiej tego nie powiem Hyoga:Dobrze mistrzu Camuse koniec